Heartbroken
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: Amy attempts to commit suicide after she realizes that Sonic doesn't love her. However, someone does love and doesn't plan to let her take her own life.


Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other characters

To those who are reading this my name is Amy Rose. This is a record of an event that changed my life.

I was certain that I would impress Sonic this time. I had the cutest outfit in the world and was ready for him to finally fall in love with me. I left my apartment at nine o clock in the hopes to catch Sonic at breakfast. I walked down the streets of Station Square without a care in the world. I knew I would impress Sonic, I just knew it. After all we were meant for each other. He saved me so many times he must care for me so much.

This all changed in an instant. I crossed the street to the café where Sonic always came to eat breakfast. That was when I saw him making out with her. Yes Sonic the hedgehog making out with Blaze the cat.

I began to draw my Piko Piko hammer when Sonic saw me out of the corner of his eye. He unglued his face from Blaze and whispered something in her ear before walking over to me, his face very serious.

"Amy don't even think about it," Sonic said, "Blaze just came here on vacation from her world and this is the first time I've been able to see her in a long time. If you throw a fit I will personally feed you to one of Eggman's creations."

"But Sonic," I began lowering my Piko Piko hammer.

"I don't want to hear it Amy, " Sonic growled, "You only like me because I'm famous. That's it. You don't actually care for me and I have never cared for you, I only rescued you from Eggman all those time because it was the right thing to do. Know for both our sakes please leave NOW."

With that Sonic turned around and walked back to Blaze and resumed making out with her. I ran away, resisting the urge to cry until I was out of ear shot in case Sonic was serious about his threat.

I got back to my apartment and collapsed on the floor crying. How could Sonic be so mean to me. He could have asked me to leave nicely instead of being a complete jerk.

All I ever wanted was for someone to love me. I have been alone practically my whole life. Sonic seemed like the perfect match. Maybe he was right, maybe I only liked him because he was famous but I did care for him, that much I knew.

There was really nothing left to say or do. I had failed my life's ambition. What else was there to live for.

"That's it, I'll kill myself," I said to no one in particular.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. I went over to the sink and prepared to slit my own wrist.

"Goodbye cruel world," I said closing my eyes.

Before I could do anything a hand grabbed my wrist and squeezed until I let go of the knife. The knife clattered into the sink.

"Why are you stopping me," I said with my eyes still closed, "I have nothing left to live for."

"I beg to differ," A deep voice replied, "I saw what happened. What Sonic did was out of line but that's no reason to kill yourself."

"Why," I said, "All I ever wanted was for someone to love me. I have no reason to live now that I have failed at that."

"I know someone who does love you though," The deep voice replied, "Open your eyes and look at me and I'll tell you who."

Someone actually loved me? But who, no one had ever expressed an interest in me before.

I opened my eyes as the person behind me let go. I turned around to see Shadow standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Well then," I said, "Will you tell me who loves me."

"I will," Shadow said, "The person who loves you…."

Shadow paused and I tensed,

"Is the person standing right in front of you," Shadow finished with a smile.

I stared, my mouth wide open in disbelief. Shadow the ultimate life form. The guy who never shows his emotions to anyone is in love with me.

"When did this happen," I asked.

"Since the day I first met you," Shadow said.

"Then why haven't you said anything to me until now," I replied.

"I was waiting for the day for you to realize that Sonic didn't love you," Shadow replied, "I was afraid that if I told you before then, you would have rejected me."

"Oh Shadow," I said with tears in my eyes.

I walked forward. Shadow seemed to know what I was going to do and got to me first, embracing me in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart he stared me in the eyes with concern.

"Never think that no one loves you Amy," Shadow said his eyes filled with care, "I will always love you."

**What do you think. I know it's probably cheesy but still, If you like it, please review.**


End file.
